


long distance relationship sakuatsu (will find better title later or maybe not :p)

by saturns_ring23



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 19:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturns_ring23/pseuds/saturns_ring23
Summary: Atsumu comes back to Tokyo after living in London for 3 years and cute stuff happens idk?
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	long distance relationship sakuatsu (will find better title later or maybe not :p)

The sun had set on March 19th, which made the air inside Sakusa Kiyoomi’s apartment cool down significantly. Sakusa loved having the windows open and didn’t mind the cool air blowing in. The apartment was dimly lit, with only a desk lamp and Sakusa’s phone screen lighting up his office. Sakusa’s eyes clung to the screen as he looked at his last text to none other than Atsumu Miya. It had been delivered for 8 hours. All it said was “Good morning, I miss you”, but Sakusa was more worried at the fact that it had been on delivery for so long.

Atsumu now lived in London, playing for a well-known European team over there. Sakusa had stayed in Tokyo. They were in a long-distance relationship, but it was straining. Messages came less and less and phone calls became something more of a memory than a reality. However, no matter how bad things got, they never left the other on delivered for more than 30 minutes. 

As the dread of the situation came upon Sakusa, he slumped in his seat and rested his head against the cool desk. The black hair that crowned his head rested in front of his eyes, shielding out the light from the lamp. His phone automatically turned off before Sakusa raised his head again, but he didn’t really mind, opting to leave it anyways. He stood up and walked towards the door, his feet making the floors creak.

He remembered when Atsumu still lived with him. It was a Sunday morning, there was no practice. The sun warmed up their apartment and raindrops from last night’s storm clung to the windows. Sakusa was startled awake by the sunlight flashing in his eyes and as he rose, he realized that Atsumu was no longer by his side. The missing presence made the bed feel cold despite the heat from the summer sun. He squinted towards the door in search of his boyfriend and heard the floor squeak under Atsumu’s steps in the kitchen, followed quickly by the humming of a song that Sakusa couldn’t remember. 

The memory made him smile, but quickly that smile was replaced by a wave of longing. He wanted Atsumu back. He wanted to hear the floorboards creak under his feet in the kitchen and see that damned grin that made Sakusa’s stomach do flips.

Sakusa reached the bedroom door, the bedroom they once shared, and slowly turned the knob. His room was always colder than the rest of the house and stepping inside made a small shiver rise up his spine. He looked up at the clock. 10:47. Only 1 more hour until Sakusa’s birthday. Another birthday he won’t spend with Atsumu. He hasn’t spent his birthday with the latter in at least 3 years. 

As he sunk down on his bed, he stared at the ceiling. It had some small cracks, an uneven paint job. The same paint job Atsumu did when he wanted to paint their bedroom a light grey instead of “asylum white” as he called it. Although the paint job was so uneven, Sakusa loved it with every fiber of his being. It usually made the corners of his lips crinkle and his eyes scrunch. 

But right now, it made his heartache. It physically hurt in his chest and tears pricked behind his eyes. Sakusa sat up and the tears poured down his face. His breathing was ragged and uneven, his hands clenched at his side. The black hair that is usually curled and neat was now unruly and hanging in front of his eyes but Sakusa didn’t care. All Sakusa cared about was the ache in his chest and the man across the globe that he couldn't reach. A sob ripped through the man clinging on the duvet followed by heavy breathing. He cried until the tears no longer came, his throat was raw and every heavy breath made his lungs burn and feel like collapsing.

A phone ringing could be heard through the loud sobs. It was quiet at first but eventually, the sound fell on Sakusa’s ears. Assuming it was his cousin wishing him a happy birthday, he slowly got up and walked in the direction of the office. His vision was foggy and his steps slow. Entering the office, he looked at the name on the screen. Instead of his cousin, it was Atsumu? He hadn’t gotten a call from him in 3 weeks. 

Gasping for a few breaths to steady his breathing,as to not worry his boyfriend, Sakusa answered. A small “hi” is all that he could muster out. 

“Hello to you too Omi”. Sakusa could just feel the grin through the screen. It made his heartache a bit less. 

“Why did you ignore my text? I mean it's been on delivery for 8 hours.” Sakusa couldn’t help but ask. 

“And why did you change the locks? I’ve been trying to unlock the door”.

Sakusa’s heart stopped. His breath hitched. Tears came back in his eyes. “This is a sick prank Atsumu, you have to be joking”. 

“Check for yourself”. 

After that confirmation, Sakusa ran, no sprinted for his front door, almost tripping on his shoes on the way. He ignored the ache in his legs he had after a long day of practice. He ignored the part of his brain that told him that Atsumu wouldn't be there, that this was all just a sick joke. 

As he flung open the door, there Atsumu was. His golden hair reflected in the light hanging in the hallway. His grin was wide and his eyes twinkled in excitement. Sakusa broke, heavy sobs filling the apartment building’s hallway while the biggest smile Atsumu had ever seen spread across his tear stained face. 

Atsumu let go of his luggage, the suitcase slamming on the floor. His arms wrapped around the other, one of his hands travelling up to Sakusa’s hair. 

“Happy birthday Sakusa Kiyoomi”. 

For the next minute, they just stood there, thriving in each other’s embrace. After Sakusa calmed down a bit, he whispered “You’re home”.

“Yes and home is where I’m staying. I’ve transferred back to MSBY”. The blonde buried his head further in Sakusa, once again making his heart stop.

“Really? Why?” Sakusa worried. Was he giving up his dreams for him? No he wouldn’t allow it. 

“I hate London. You aren’t in London”. Atsumu muttered, his grip on Sakusa’s hair getting slightly tighter.

“I feel bad, you shouldn’t be giving up on your dreams for me”. Sakusa planted a kiss on the setter’s forehead and looked into the other’s brown eyes. 

“You are my dream Omi. Volleyball always comes second darling”. Sakusa blushed at the name. 

Before he could say anything, Atsumu continued. “I could sense that things weren’t going good between us. I always wanted to call, but it started feeling I don't know, awkward? I didn’t want to be clingy but I also couldn’t stand not being with you all day. Then one day, I was convinced that you would leave me so I requested a transfer back to a team in Japan. MSBY was all but happy to take me back and they promised not to tell you. I booked my tickets the same day”. 

Sakusa bent his head down and kissed his boyfriend tenderly. His arms traced the other’s lower back and he felt his hair being slightly pulled. He slowly broke the kiss and whispered “Please come inside, I’ll grab your suitcase”.

Atsumu quickly ran into the flat, spinning on the hardwood before flopping on the couch. “God, I've missed this place!”.

Sakusa chuckled as he placed the luggage on the dresser. Just as he was about to open it, Atsumu yelped out, “Omi don't open it! There’s surprises in there!” 

“Oh and what kind of surprises could they be?” Sakusa teased as he slowly unzipped the suitcase. Before he could fully open it, Atsumu ran in and tackled Sakusa onto the bed.

“Mischievous aren’t we?” Sakusa could help but burst out laughing as Atsumu was genuinely annoyed. 

“Come on love just show me the surprises.” Sakusa’s eyes crinkled as he kept laughing, eventually having to clutch onto his abdomen to keep balance. 

Atsumu checked his watch. 11:58. “You can see at midnight”. 

“What? Come on! Don’t make me wait!” 

“You're quite impatient aren’t you?” Atsumu’s grin was back in swing as he looked down at his boyfriend laying on the bed.

“Yes I am, but you love me so come on!” Sakusa laughed some more, still clutching on to his stomach for comfort.

“Okay okay!” Atsumu unzipped his suitcase, Sakusa peeking over his shoulder to see the contents, only to have Atsumu’s left hand cover his eyes. 

“Omi if you want to see your gifts you have to put this blindfold on, got it?”

Sakusa nodded his head eagerly and put the blindfold on. Even though he always said he didn’t like surprises, he actually really did. Atsumu found that out after only knowing him for a month. 

Sakusa was standing there, slightly bouncing on the balls of his feet in excitement as he was getting prepared for the surprise. His heart was beating erratically. Just as he was about to ask when he could take the blindfold off, Atsumu spoke up. 

“Sakusa, you can take it off now”.

Sakusa slowly lifted the blindfold off to see Atsumu on one knee in front of him, a small ring box in hand. And as he looked down at his soon-to-be-fiance, he couldn’t help but think about how perfect he was. The faux blond hair that once with full honesty, he found disgusting had now grown on him. His brown eyes that sparkled whenever he was excited shone, and Sakusa’s favourite thing, his smile that drove him crazy. His thoughts were interrupted when Atsumu cleared his throat and started talking.

“Sakusa?”

“Yes?” At this point they were both crying. Sakusa was clutching his hands together and they were shaking. 

“I love you and I was wondering if you would-”

“YES!” Sakusa suddenly shouted. 

“YES?!” Atsumu stood up in shock.

“YES!” Sakusa yelled back.

“ YES!!!” Atsumu ran up to Sakusa, kissing his lips and then planting sweet kisses all around his face. Sakusa couldn’t help but blush at the reaction. Suddenly, Atsumu pulled out the rings and slipped a simple but gorgeous golden band on Sakusa’s left hand. Sakusa watched as Atsumu slipped on a matching band on his finger. 

“Thank you” Sakusa mutters.

“Thank you?” Atsumu asked while chuckling. 

“I don’t know, what you are supposed to say after you get engaged?” Sakusa looked at his boyfr- no fiance with a large toothy smile. 

Instead of answering, Atsumu leaned up and kissed his fiance. They both wordlessly agreed that this was the appropriate response as they leaned into each other occasionally breaking the kiss to just smile.

“I love you Sakusa Kiyoomi”.

“And I love you, Atsumu Miya”.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write angst, but I failed so I restarted with a completely new story line and created this. This ship is just *chefs kiss* and I don't know why. This one shot isn't too bad (?) and honestly I don't know what to put in these notes sections but I feel obligated to write one. Anyways, all kudos, bookmarks, and comments are appreciated! Thank you wonderful reader and I hope you have a good day!


End file.
